Adam Wylie
| birth_place = San Dimas, California, U.S. | other_names = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1990–present | spouse = | website = }} Adam Augustus Wylie (born May 23, 1984) is an American television and motion picture actor, as well as a Broadway musical performer, and a former Crayola spokesman. Biography Early life Wylie was born in San Dimas, California, the son of Karen Wylie.Adam Wylie Biography (1984-) He is one of five children, including brothers Eric, Ben, and Aaron and sister Tai. He started his acting career at the age of four in a toy commercial. He attended Upland Christian Schools in Upland, California. Voice-over work By the age of nine, he was busy with voice-over work, including the voice of young Prince Derek in The Swan Princess, David in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996). He then lent his voice to many animated series, including Dennis the Menace (U.S.) as the title character (1993–94), Hey Arnold! as Curley, Crayola Kids Adventures, Napoleon as the title character (1997), The King and I as Louis (1999), As Told by Ginger, and Walt Disney Television Animation's pilot Kitty's Dish (as Josh). Wylie's voice credits also include Batman Beyond, Pepper Ann as Crash, As Told By Ginger as Ian Richton, Midnight Club II, Jimmy Olsen in the 2007 direct-to-DVD movie, Superman: Doomsday, the roles of Fred Nerk, Nigel Thrall and Bananas B on American Dragon: Jake Long and the character Justin in The Easter StoryKeepers. He also starred as Mike Fowler in Focus on the Family's The Last Chance Detectives audio cases (2004). Wylie also starred as the voice of Brainiac 5 in the animated television show Legion of Super-Heroes and the voice of Ulraj in the Secret Saturdays. More recently, Wylie voiced the lead role in Sir Malcolm and the Missing Prince, the first series in Lamplighter Publishing's new radio drama Lamplighter Theatre. This radio drama is a two-hour production in which Wylie plays the role of the prince. Television and film work Wylie first became widely known as Zack Brock, the youngest of Sheriff Brock's three children in the television series Picket Fences from 1992 to 1996. He also played as the kid from the episode, The Parking Garage on Seinfeld. (1992). This was followed by appearances in many other television programs, including as a series regular in Love and Marriage as Max, Ed as David Mirsky (2001), and Gilmore Girls as Brad Langford (2001–2002), he played Garfield in The Biggest Fan (2002) and as a guest star in 7th Heaven as Marvin, Sliders as Trevor, Touched by an Angel as Andy Erskine, Judging Amy as Niki, MTV Undressed as Owen, Entourage, Living Single, Monk, Veronica Mars, Avatar, and Ben 10. He also appeared in American Dragon Jake Long as Bannas B (a villain) and Nigel Thrall (an ally) during several episodes. Wylie was cast as Garfield (Debbie Warden's older brother) in the Dream Street film The Biggest Fan. Wylie also appeared in the made for TV movies Under Wraps as Gilbert, Out on a Limb, Balloon Farm as Charles, and Michael Landon, the Father I Knew. Wylie's first motion picture appearance was in Child's Play 2 (1990), which was followed by roles in films including Kindergarten Cop as Larry (1990), Santa With Muscles (1996), Children of the Corn V as Ezekial (1998), Breaking Free as Billy (1995), Cutaway as Cal (2000), Can of Worms as Nick (2001), Flying Virus as Adam (2001), Daybreak as Newton Warner (2001), Rebound (2005), and American Pie IV as Guy (2005). He also starred in several Crayola Kids' Club-produced movies. Wylie's next film is Street Dreams, as Mikey (in production - 2007). Wylie plays Pierce in Ben 10: Alien Force. In 2009, Wylie was seen performing card tricks & coin tricks on syndicated magic show "Masters of Illusion." In 2010 he had a small part as a cop opposite Kelly Monaco's character Sam McCall on General Hospital. Musical theatre In 2002, Wylie appeared as Jack in Stephen Sondheim's Tony Award-winning revival of Into the Woods on Broadway. His role in Into the Woods was meta-referenced on Gilmore Girls as being done by his character in that series, Brad Langford. He has also appeared frequently in regional theatre, including in Camelot as Merlyn-Tom-Morgan, Big River as Huck Finn, 110 in the Shade as Jimmy Curry, On the Town as Chip, Footloose as Willard, Precious Sons as Freddie Jr., House Arrest as Todd, and Beauty and the Beast, as Chip. He also recently played Leo Bloom in a regional production of Mel Brooks' The Producers (musical) at Gateway Playhouse. February 21, 2007 marked Wylie's debut in the musical Wicked at the Pantages Theatre, Los Angeles. He starred opposite such stars as Eden Espinosa, Jenna Leigh Green, Megan Hilty, and Carol Kane. He played his final performance on December 30, 2007 along with Espinosa and Kane, and was replaced by his understudy, Michael Drolet. Honors and awards Wylie won Young Artist Awards for ''Picket Fences, and Dennis the Menace, and Hollywood Reporter YoungStar Awards for Picket Fences twice. He has been nominated for Young Artist Awards for Under Wraps, and All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, and YoungStar Awards for Balloon Farm, and Michael Landon, The Father I Knew. References External links * Profile at UK Movies.com * Profile at Filmbug.com * * Wylie's official website * Photos of Wylie Category:1984 births Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area de:Adam Wylie es:Adam Wylie fr:Adam Wylie it:Adam Wylie fi:Adam Wylie